Don't forget about happily ever after
by lovelypeonies18
Summary: This AU continues after Kai dies and tells Bonnie they are linked together. Elena is in the coma and Stefan and Damon are agreeing to hide Elenas body somewhere to give Bonnie a normal life. Bonnie and Caroline don't think they need to hide ey can protect her and remain in each others lives. Eventually Elena finds her way back to Stefan but with familiar faces in store.
1. Chapter 1

This story continues after Elena goes into the Sleeping Beauty curse-with Bonnie trying to find a way to stay in communication with Elena. She does not want to keep Elena hidden and does not agree with letting her sleep for the rest of her life. . . A Stelena re kindling.. and possibly an old familiar face...

"I'm not going to let you just keep Elena from me. Why can't we just keep her nearby and visit and tell her about our lives when we feel like it. If she's really still here and not gone why do we have to send her away?" Bonnie screams to Damon and Stefan as they are telling Tyler to hide her coffin.

"Because Bon Bon we can't risk her life for our selfish reasons! Think about it ! what if every time something bad happened, we would have to make sure that we have a gurney ready to take Elena with us. You know I am all for keeping Elena in our life, in MY life , but i could not live if something happened to her for my selfish reasons. I can't be selfish when it comes to her Bonnie. I just can't.." Damon lets out under his breath

"We wouldn't have to . I am strong enough to protect her and if you aren't going to fight to keep her in your life then I will. I am not going to sit here and let her sleep for the rest of my life knowing I am never going to see my best friend ever again. But of course you don't care, You're immortal so you will be there for her in 70 years. You forget I have to die for her to come forget .." Bonnie screams, tears streaming down her face, " You, you forget this is my fault. Elena has to be alone and miss a whole life time because I wasn't strong enough to stop Kai. To save her or Jo or Liv or anyone. I will not let her lay there and miss out on everything and everyone. She's safer with me than in some warehouse along some random marina" Bonnie says in painful tears. " Even if i have to learn to astral project to communicate with her, she will know my life as it goes on, whether you agree on it or not. Besides Caroline and me together are strong enough- I would just hide her in a protected room. Nobody would be able to touch her."

"Bonnie , what if something happens and you need us there" Stefan asks. " What if someone comes to attack you to get the cure from Elena's body and you cant help her or yourself. And you both die. What then? You know we all love Elena and if we could we would bring her back no matter what it takes but not at the expense of losing you. " Stefan says with a frustration in his tone. Losing Elena is breaking his heart more than he is letting on. At the end of the day, no matter how much he says he is fine on the inside, he misses Elena more than he thought possible. He doesn't know what it is or what is going on, but he feels drawn to Elena now more than ever. He hasn't told anyone about his dreams or about feeling her presence, but he can feel her heartbeat from across the room.

"It's different now Bonnie exclaims. When Kai died , something happened. I may not be able to break the spell, but I know I can make it better. When Kai died, something happened. A surge went thru me, as if i felt some of his energy go thru me as he passed. I felt how I would imagine he felt taking the energy and magic from other witches. I know how he draws his power. If I could just learn to control it-to master it, I could be as strong as he was. Without hurting anyone." Bonnie explains.

" Well Bonnie, why didn't you start with that. What exactly do you think you could do to harvest this 'new found super witchy magic vudu' to save Elena exactly?" Damon asks sarcastically. Bonnie continues, " I can't explain it, but the other side, its not completely gone... It was destroyed, but even supernatural beings have souls. They have to go somewhere. And it may not be purgatory or on our plane, but they do go somewhere. And when he died, when Jo died, I felt something. Like even though they died, I felt something else. Someone else. Something I haven't felt in a long time. And I can't explain in, but something tells me even though the other side is gone, They are a lot closer than we think."

Stefan stands from the couch , confused look on his face trying to piece together the information Bonnie just spewed out. His eyes darting from one conclusion to another. The feeling he's getting from Elena, is it actually from her? Could it be Katherine? Could it be the draw to the doppelganger? Or is it Elena's subconscious trying to tell him something. Either way he has to find out."Bonnie what do you mean? What did you feel? I don't really know what you are trying to say." Stefan's eyes dart from Caroline to Bonnie . "Bonnie, what did you feel " Caroline asks blantly.

"I felt a feeling of family. The way I felt when I was around my Grams. But as happy as I was when I felt it, I saw a glimpse in my peripheral vision. And I thought it was Elena. But it wasn't her. At first I thought I was going crazy. But then I felt Kais' magic and I think that maybe, just maybe...Katherine isn't as dead as we think she is. I think , being a doppelganger linked to Elena..and dying as a human. and with being linked.. that Katherine is somehow linked to Elena right now. And I think my Grams found a way to try and warn me.." Bonnie trails off .


	2. Chapter 2

"Dear Diary- Today I won't be sad. I'll smile and say I'm fine to everyone I see. Today will be different. "

Elena's memories playing like a movie through her mind as she lay sleeping. "How did I get here. How did my life become this. How did I fall in love with 2 brothers like she did. How did I risk my friends life and how did I think this was all okay. Stefan, poor Stefan , all he ever did was love me , and what did I do with that? Fell in love with his brother and broke his heart. And now, I am utterly in love with Damon. Whats a girl to do. Why am I toying with two mens hearts like they both belong to me. Why didn't I just make my decision and stick with it. Because now, no matter what happens, I already ruined their lives. Maybe I should have just let them be. Let them go and find someone else that wouldn't break their hearts or their loyalty to each other. Instead I became her. I broke them up. Maybe this is my punishment. To be away from everyone I love and have to live with the Salvatore brothers in the end after all my loved ones die. Maybe this is what I deserve- for making them love me, then loving both of them back. "

"Hello Elena"

"Who is that? Where are you? You sound just like..like her."

"Like who Elena? Like yourself. A much prettier stronger version of yourself. but nonetheless can't be hating on your looks considering you stole them from me. "

"Katherine, no it, it can't be. You can't be here. You died. I am not dead so you..me.. what..how..how is this possible?" Elena manages to blurt out.

"Well it is a long complicated process. See the whole supernatural world has so many weird kinds and crannies for things to hide. so when I died I thought poof that was the end , but then it wasn't. I mean I am in this endless cycle with nothing to do. All I do is go through the worst and most painful moments of my life-human and vampire- on some endless time loop. The bright side to being a doppelganger apparently. We get to be tortured forever. I believe we have Amara to thank for that. You see even though I am tortured everyday, literally have to go through the feelings process, pain and hurt and all, I get to feel everything I felt in that moment as well. I get to go through child birth everyday- because we know how much we loved that. But I also get to go through leaving Stefan's lifeless body behind in 1864. And turning into a finding my entire family massacred...you get the point. I also , for some uncanny reason, can sometimes feel your saddest memories. Just a few days ago, or months, not sure how time works, but anyhow I felt what I would imagine you felt when you lost your parents. Or so called parents. ."

'Shut up Katherine you know nothing about them or about my pain!"

"Oh touchy are we. What almost dying has you all in a rattle. Try actually dying. A cold and miserable human death. Guess I should thank you for that. Remind me to repay that favor. Anyways when your stupid self shoved the cure down my throat, you began a new ripple in this conundrum we have with the whole time doppleganger thing going on. You see Elena, every dopple ganger made has been human , then died become immortal,then become human again and then died,painfully might I add, again. Now all the dying and coming back and changing in what we are caused a bit of a rift. So the universe o whatever didn't have anywhere to send us. So it, or they,whatever it is,I'm starting to confuse myself, made this nifty little corner for people like us. Where we just sit here miserably and get tortured. Living our eternity re experiencing our life and all the bad decisions we made. Well when you became human, again, and died, we all came into one. Being the same person draws us together somehow. crazy, first of us doesn't know exactly how it works. But, if there is a way for you to come in here, I am almost certain there is a way for us to get back out there. And since you aren't really dead, I'm guessing I can tag along your ride back to the real world. Where I can kiss and torture Stefan all I want. All. . " Katherine looks intensely at Elena as the memory of Miranda and Grayson Gilberts car goes off the bridge. " Oh look, stirring up these feelings made the memory play in your head. You see this is how it works , today you get to relive a real pain. you get to die and suffer and I get to see what it is like to be the prestigious and loved Elena Gilbert today. So enjoy the show Elena because I am going to learn real quick how to live your life better than you. You see all of us being tied together used to be a curse, but considering I am somehow still here, is making me real grateful I was born into this crazy re incarnation thing we have going on. And I am starting to get the feeling we are meant to have one of us in this world circulating at all times. And you better believe I am going to make sure that I am the one out there. ...Oh and by the way Elena, when you feel your worst moments in here, it also sends through the feelings of love and hate you had in those moments. So if you thought your love for Damon was magnified becoming a vampire, just wait til you relive your worst moments of breaking Stefans heart in the past. Or how much you hated Damon when he killed your brother. when you became a vampire your emotions were magnified times 3 , but now its maginified times 10...so good luck re-living hating Damon when he killed jeremy, or remembering Stefan saving you from the night your parents died. Something tells me you're going to be suffering a lot more in here that I am. " Katherine smirks looking at Elena

Elena never thought of that. When she became a vampire, her feelings for Damon were magnified. She loved him more than she thought was possible. et somehow, Her love for Stefan didn't magnify as much..why not? And now she has to relive the moments she hated Damon. He was in every bad thing that ever happened to her. But she learned to forgive him and love him anyways. She could do it again right? Learn to love him more. That's a possibility? Learning to love all his flaws. Maybe this wont be the worst ting. But, what if the only thing magnified is the bad? " No it can't be. IF only the bad painful memories come along, then all I will be re-living is when i hated Damon, and when Stefan was there for me through the pain. That would magnify my hate for Damon. I won't turn against him. I love him. Ho could you Katherine. And why? what do you get out of me hating Damon? "

"Oh this has nothing to do with what I did, but if it helps me then best believe I will ride you Elena Gilbert. Right into the ground. You forget that we aren't the only version of the dopple ganger. You see, you chose the wrong brother.; nature kept trying to tell you- and if hating Damon gets your love to be strong enough to get us out of here, then I will make sure to draw in our male version to pull us out of here. I will always look out for myself. And if that means helping you love Stefan then so be it. You're going to re play every minute that Damon ever tortured you and soon. all the good won't outweigh the bad . One day out there is 100 in here. After 100 year of hating Damon, you won't be the same. And that, Elena, is what I call revenge"


End file.
